Si quieres te enseño, hermanito
by maka-chan
Summary: No, no era uno de sus fuertes, por mucho que le costase admitirlo, y sasuke era orgulloso.  Anatomía no era lo suyo, o si? Muchas veces, admitir algun error, no es tan malo.   -si quieres te enseño, hermanito..-/ "anatomía, no es tan malo..."-uchihaces


Estaba pensando seriamente en dejarlo. Sin embargo, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Sabía que le dedicaba noches enteras, días completos, dejando sus quehaceres botados. Por más empeño que le pusiese, el resultado era el mismo. Pero no se rendía, debía pasar su maldito ramo de universidad: ANATOMÍA. Si bien el era un Uchiha, un perfecto ser de la naturaleza, que también cometía errores…y bastantes cuando de anatomía se tratase. Se acercaba el examen, definitorio por lo demás. El tiempo no estaba muy a su favor.

-Vamos kakashi, sé que no soy el mejor en esto, pero créeme que lo intento…-decía casi mordiéndose la lengua por admitir que no era bueno en algo.

-Aun que me sorprende que admitas que apestas para esto, mi respuesta es no, no puedes pasar anatomía con estas notas, por muy bueno que seas en el resto de las asignaturas…-dijo el profesor peliplata, en el pabellón de cadáveres, diseccionando a un hombre-sigue intentándolo.

Sasuke suspiró, y observo al cadáver. Sinceramente, no le causaba asco, pero tampoco mucho agrado. En realidad le era indiferente. Después de todo, iba a ver cuerpos toda su vida como médico.

-gracias kakashi-dijo de mala gana, y se marchó sin mirar atrás

-cuando quieras-finalizo kakashi con una sonrisa de lado. Vería a su alumno sufrir, como a toda la clase. Continuó con su preparado fascinado.

….

Sasuke caminaba tranquilo, leyendo unos apuntes sobre tronco encefálico.

"_La oliva bulbar va a estar delimitada a superior por las fosita supra olivar, es importante porque ahí también habrá origen aparente de algunos pares craneales: facial, intermedio y vestíbulococlear."_

Dio otro suspiro, con más sopeso. De pronto sintió como un pesado cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre él, asiéndolo casi caer.

-teme!estudiando para el examen de la próxima semana?-

-sabes que me va mal en ese ramo, naruto…-

-si quieres puedo ayudarte, no me va tan mal, al menos paso por ahora…-

-no necesito que me restriegues tu éxito sobre mi baka, disfruta en silencio LA UNICA cosa en la que eres un poco mejor que yo…-diio sasuke petulante y de mala gana. Naruto era uno de sus mejores amigos, y por ende, lo concia super bien. Un uchiha es perfecto. De cualquier forma, se tomaba su forma de ser con mucha gracia. Y SI, lo conocía lo bastante bien como para fastidiarlo.

-ya, ya, no tienes que presumir tanto sasuke!-Dijo alegremente el rubio. Y dio una sonrió de lado-itachi…era bueno en anatomía verdad? ¿pórque no le pides ayuda?-dicho esto una venita del porte de un buque apareció en la cien del moreno.

-NO!JAMAS!debo superar a Itachi en anatomía!-"no sabia que naruto sabia que itachi había sido el alumno numero uno de su clase e incluso, había dado clases como alumno de primer año a sus compañeros de anatomía"-como sabes que itachi fue el número uno en la clase?.

-no lo sabia, me lo acabas de decir!-y dicho esto dio una risotada, y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, salvándose de cualquier golpe propinado por su amigo. Si, lo conocía bien.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!BAKA!-grito exasperado- demonios, acabo de darle otro motivo para molestarme….será mejor que me vaya a casa-

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Itachi yacia en su asiento, observado un par de radiografias y un TAC de rodilla.

-señorita yamanaka, debo decirle que sus continuas molestias en su patela derecha es por una condromalacia rotuliana y una disfunción patelo femoral, No es algo grave si se trata a tiempo.- dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro.

-oh entiendo, que es eso?-dijo ino.

Despues de una explicación y un par de recetas con medicamentos y tratamientos kinesiológicos, Ino se retiro contenta.

-ah sido mi ultima paciente..-suspiro cansado el pelinegro. Guardo sus últimos papeles y fichas, se despidió de las secretarias y se encaminó hacia su casa.

…..

-Sasuke, ya llegué…-dijo itachi dejando sus zapatos en la puerta- no resivio respuesta, por lo que subió las escaleras y se encamino a la habitación de su hermano menor. Para su sorpesa lo encontró recostado sobre su cama, dormido con una pila de apuntes en el piso, sobre su cama. Y un libro sobre su pecho. Lo tomó y esbozo una sonrisa. Un libro conocido para él. "anatomía de Frank Netter" Al parecer su ototoo no estaba haciendo de als suyas con anatomía.

Sasuke se movio y todos los uadernos cayeron al piso, despertándolo de golpe.

-que tal sasuke?-saludo despreocupado itachi.

-hola aniki, que haces aquí..?-pregunto sasuke aun somnoliento-toca antes de entrar..-

-estabas durmiendo, no quise despertarte-respondio itachi aun con el libro en la mano- asi que…anatomía, eh?-

-ni lo menciones por favor…es uno de los ramos mas fáciles de la historia!- dijo nervioso el menor.

-ya veo, le pones harto empeño por lo que veo- dijo itachi observando todo el desorden por todos lados.-

-naah, estaba solo chequiando un par de cosas y estaba listo para dar examen…-respondio sasuke lo mas natural posible.

-no se que sacas mintiendo otooto, admitir que no te va bien no es malo…-

-tu que sabes, siempre te fue bien en todos los ramos, aprobando con las mejores notas…-dijo sasuke sumaemente molesto

-tu que sabes…estudiantes conmigo?-dijo itachi enarcando una ceja-histología no era lo mío, sabes?-

Sasuke no respondió, la información le dejaba un poco condundido y sorprendido. Decidio dejar el tema de lado.

-quiere que te ayude, hermanito?-propuso itachi con una voz sorprendentemente melosa

-em…no, estoy bien, no te metas…-dijo sasuke entre enojado y sorprendido.

-como quieras otooto, si necesitas ayuda con alguna rama de la arteria braquicefalica, o algún nombre de algún plexo nervioso, o…con el perineo, estare abajo haciendo la cena- dijo el mayor, y se marchó, dejando a sasuke pensativo.

Pasó la tarde, y sasuke no avanzaba efectivamente con la materia, releía, y releía, veía las imágenes de los preparados, y leí rouviere, y nada. Su mente rechazaba prfundamente todo lo relacionado con anatomía.

-"tal vez, debería desistir como estudiante de medicina, si en anatomía no me va bien…"-penso rendido y triste sasuke-"tal vez, la ayuda de itachi no sea tan mala…-pensó dudoso.

Se decidió luego de un par de minutos, a bajar a "cenar". No encontró a itachi en la cocina, la cena estaba en le horno y la mesa estaba puesta. Fue a la sala y lo encontró recostado en el sofá, durmiendo, con la tele encendida.

Sasuke tenía que admitir que su hermano era atractivo, y no lo pensaba de manera homosexual, si no que siendo…objetivo detro de la subjetividad. Era más alto que él, tenía su musculatura un poco mas desarrollada sin pasar alo grotesco, tenía un pelo largo, negro como la noche, atrapado en una coleta. Y sus facciones. Tenian el atractivo de su madre, la dureza de su padre, y un "algo" que no era de ninguno de sus padres. Lo que mas le gustaba, era sus ojos. Lo atrapaban.

Muchas veces había oído hablar de incesto, y de la homosexualidad, y le costaba entender como eso podría combinarlos, entendiendo al fin, que podría ser una experiencia exquisita.

Alguna vez creyó probarlo, acostarse con un hombre, pero no con su hermano, aun que a decir verdad, la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

Así pasaron un par de minutos, observando a su hermano mayor. Lentamente, este fue abriendo los ojos, y lo que vió fue a sasuke, mirándolo embobado.

-eh…hola ototoo, paso algo?-pregunto extrañado

-he pensado tu oferta…-dijo sasuke-pero primero cenemos, muero de hambre.

Itachi sonrio, se icorporo y fueron a cenar. Ésta fluyó con naturalidad, conversando sobre cualquier tema, evitando anatomía.

-sasuke, asi que quieres que te ayude a estudiar?-

-bueno, si, lo pensé muchísimo, y bueno…etto, no estaría mal que te dieras el honor de reforzarme un par de conocimientos…-dijo naturalmente sasuke.

-já. Está bien, tendre "el honor" de facilitarte conocimiento, ototoo- su hermano menor podía ser a veces , por no decir siempre, muy petulante, arrogante, y orgulloso. De todas formas, lo encontraba, un tanto tentador, o un reto. Si, un reto. Eso era, dominar a su ototoo. Y a él le encantaban los retos- subamos entonces.

Dejaron los paltos sobre la meza, y subieron a estudiar.

-ya, lo primero que debes saber son generalidades, hermanito-dijo itachi-sacate la polera-ordeno

-que? Para que?- pregunto nervioso el el azabache.

-solo sácatela, o me la saco yo…-

-ya, me la saco-sasuke se pregunto si lo estaba provocando o que. Pero sasuke también sabia jugar. Se sacó lentamente la polera, haciendo marcar a propósito cada musculo posible. Itachi lo miraba atento.

-bien sasuke. Ahora mira, ya sabes lo que significa dital, proximal, ventral, cortes sagitales, coronales, etc?-sasuke asintió-bien cual sería un corte sagital, por ejemplo?-

Sasuke señalo desde el punto medio de su frente y trazo una línea imaginaria, pasando por la mitad de su narz, mentón, cuello, pecho, abdomen pelvis, cortando su cuerpo por la mitad. Itachi, lo miraba, muy atento.

-bien. Dijo itachi. Le empezó a hacer varias preguntas sobre anatomía y generalidades. Al menos manejaba la mayoría.- partiremos superficialmente ototoo. Musculos- sasuke sonrio para sus adentros- músculos del tronco- y dicho esto se saco él la polera esta vez. Mostrando su cuerpo trabajado. Cada musculo tenso, mostrándose notoria a travez de la delgada capa de piel.

Sasuke trago saliva pesadamente. Itachi sonrio.

-Estos que vez acá, son los trapecios, continuas por el deltoides, bajas por los bíceps…hacia medial, veras los pectorales, bajaras…-decia itachi mostrando cada musculo que le mencionaba. Sasuke, no despegaba la mirada. Itachi cambio de cuerpo. Acerco su manoa los abdominales de sasuke, erizando la piel del menor-y hacia distal de tus rectos , encontraras los serratos, ahora sí, los rectos, los oblicuos internos, y externos….-itachi continuaba bajando, y sasuke inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, ni pensar. Itachi quería dominarlo, pero no le sería nada fácil. Sasuke no le gustaba que lo dominaran, le gustaba dominar.

Tomo la muñeca de su hermano y la alejo con sutileza

-itachi-dijo un poco jadeante- dejame enseñarte sobre los musculos de la espalda, algo me acuerdo de lo que leí-dijo, y se posicionó detrás del mayor, rozando con sus yemas la zona de la escapula, y la columna. Itachi le recorrió una corriente por toda la espalda. Su hermano sabía como prenderlo.

Itachi había entendido que con fuego no se juega, sin embargo, tenia una "manguera" para apaciguarlo.

-ototoo…- se dio la vuelva, quedando de frente a sasuke-conoces los glúteos mayores, medio y menores- y sin tiempo para dejar responder al azabache, éste ultimo sintió como una mano agarró duramente su nalga, dándolo un vuelvo a su corazón


End file.
